Singled Out
by allyyyy
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, and everyone has a date, except for Zoey. Now, as Zoey searches for a date in time for the dance, will she realize the perfect contestant is standing right in front of her?


**Singled Out**

**By: The **Tears On My Cheeks

**Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and everyone has a date, except for Zoey. Now, as Zoey searches for a date in time for the dance, will she realize the perfect contestant is standing right in front of her?**

**Oneshot. Dana/Logan, Chase/Zoey, Nicole/OC, Michael...well...he's not in this.**

"I can't believe today's Valentine's Day. I don't have a date!" Zoey said to her friends, Nicole and Dana, as they were walking to class.

"I don't know, Zo. Maybe you don't need a date." Dana said. "I'm going solo, and I'm fine with it."

"Yeah, I know, but I really want one. I mean, it's Valentine's Day. The most romantic day of the year. And not to mention the day of the dance. And do you know what kind of dance it is? A Valentine's Day Dance. For couples. Couples that are together." Zoey moaned.

"It's okay, Zo. I'm sure you'll find a date. Maybe Brian has a cute friend." Nicole said.

"Brian? Wait—who's Brian?" Zoey asked.

"He's my date!" Nicole squealed. "I gave him a 10 on my cute lip chart. He went over the scale on my make out chart, though."

"I do not need to know this." Dana said. "I just ate breakfast."

"Okay, I thought we were talking about dateless little Zoey here. And...wait, Nicole, have you seen any of his cute friends?" Zoey said.

"Yeah, there's a really hot one named Chad, but he has a date. And there's Ricky. Wait, he has a date, too. And Eric. No. He has a date. Oh, oh! I know! Kevin. He's totally cute. But—no...He's known to, well, go too far." Nicole said.

"Gee, thanks Nicole, that means every guy in this whole school has a date." Zoey complained.

"Except..." Dana started.

"Except for who? Tell me, Dana! I'm getting old, here!" Zoey said.

"Chase and Logan." Dana said, smirking.

"Oh..." Zoey said.

"Zo, you should really go with Chase. He totally likes you." Nicole said.

"No...I guess I'll just hang with Dana for the night." Zoey said.

"Zoey, we know you like Chase. We're girls. We know what you're thinking. So why don't you just ask him and get it over with?" Dana said.

"I don't want to." Zoey said. "Come on, let's get to class.

"Okay, Zo." Nicole said, and she started walking behind Zoey.

"Nicole." Dana whispered. She held Nicole back.

"What? Shouldn't we go to class with Zoey?" Nicole asked.

"No. We're going to play match maker. Since Zoey can't realize that Chase likes her, we're going to make her." Dana said.

"Oh, I get it, kind of like match maker, right?" Nicole asked.

"Exactly like match maker. Now come on, we have to get to class." Dana said, and she and Nicole walked off to class.

Dana and Nicole entered the class together. "Where were you guys?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, I had to tie my shoes." Nicole said.

"You're wearing high heels. You can't tie them." Zoey said.

"Oh! Did I say _my _shoes? I meant some little kids shoes. Ha." Nicole said.

"Um...okay." Zoey said.

"Hey guys." Chase said as he, Logan, and Michael entered Mr. Bender's room.

"Hey Chase." Zoey said.

"So, Chase, do you have a date for the Valentine's Dance?" Dana asked.

Zoey glared at her. Dana smirked. She wanted Zoey to be mad.

"Uh...no. I don't know who to ask...or how to ask her." Chase said.

"Oh. We could ask her for you." Dana said.

"No!" Chase yelled.

"Fine." Dana said.

"Good Morning, class." Mr. Bender said as he walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, Mr. Bender." Half of the class mummered.

"I trust most of you have a date to the dance?" He asked the class.

Yes's and no's filled the room. There were only four no's. Zoey, Dana, Logan, and Chase's.

They glanced at each other, and an awkward silence followed.

"Well, uh, Zoey, Chase, I'm sure you'll find someone. Oh, you, too, Dana and Logan." Mr. Bender said.

"Thanks Mr. Bender, but I'm not going." Dana said dully.

"Me neither. I'm gonna hang out with Dana." Zoey said.

Logan's mouth dropped. "Little Miss Perfect is skipping out on a dance? Pinch me, I'm dreaming." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Logan. And why don't _you_ have a date? Is everyone running away from you because of your breath?" Zoey asked.

"My breath doesn't smell!" Logan said.

"Dude, I'm your room mate. Trust me, it does." Michael said.

"Shut up, Michael. You don't have a date, either." Logan said.

"Yeah, I do." Michael said.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Emma Watzenburger." Michael said, smirking.

"Isn't she that hot new French student?" Logan asked.

"You know it." Michael said.

"I'm impressed." Logan said.

"And I'm waiting for you two to shut up so we can move on." Mr. Bender said.

After the bell rang, students filed out of Mr. Bender's room.

"Dana, wait up." Logan called.

Dana turned around and rolled her eyes. "What?" She asked.

"So, you don't have a date to the dance?" Logan asked.

"No. So...what?" She asked.

"So...do you want to go with me?" Logan asked.

"Well, maybe, I mean, not like a date or anything, but just so I can um...keep an eye on Nicole and see how her date is." She said.

"Right..." Logan said.

"Yeah. So I'll see you tonight?" Dana asked.

"Yeah. Bye." Logan said.

Dana ran off. She hated to admit it, but she was a little excited about that night. She liked Logan, but never wanted to tell him because that's just not her.

She walked into room 101. "What's up guys?" She asked happily.

"Nothing. What's up with you?" Zoey asked.

"I got asked to the dance!" Dana said.

"By who?" Zoey asked.

"Logan." Dana replied.

"Reese? The Logan you hate? The one that you always punch?" Zoey asked.

"That's the one." Dana said.

"Okay, this day keeps getting worse and worse." Zoey sighed.

"You can always go with Chase." Dana said.

"He doesn't like me." Zoey said.

"Yes he does! Do you not see the way he stares at you?" Dana said.

"Whatever. I have an algebra test." Zoey said.

"Zo, no you don't. We have the same algebra class." Dana said.

"Oh, yeah." Zoey said.

"Whatever. I have to get ready." Dana said, and she went to the showers.

Time flew by, and it was now 6:30.

Nicole was wearing a very cute outfit. She had on a black halter dress, with sparkles around it. She had in silver hoops, and a diamond necklace. Dana was wearing a nice, pink dress. She had dangling earrings with diamonds, a diamond bracelet, and a diamond necklace.

"You guys look gorgeous." Zoey said.

"Aw, thanks Zo. We really wish you would go." Dana replied.

"It's fine. You two go have fun. Well, when your dates get here." Zoey said.

Three minutes later, Brian knocked on the door.

"Hey, Nicole." He said, and he kissed her cheek. He was a cute boy. He had dimples, and nice brown hair, almost like Nicole's.

"Bye, Nicole." Zoey said.

Soon, Logan came and knocked on the door.

"You look...wow." He said to Dana.

"You look pretty stunning too, pretty boy." Dana said.

"Okay, let's go." Logan said.

They walked out the door. Zoey sighed. The dance wasn't over until midnight. She was going to be all by herself.

"Knock, knock." Someone said at the door.

"It's open." Zoey yelled.

The door opened just a crack.

"Hey." Chase said, standing at the door.

"Hey, Chase." Zoey replied.

"Well...I knew you weren't going to the dance...so I thought I'd bring the dance to you." He said.

He opened the door all the way. He pulled a cart inside room 101.

"Chase, what is that?" Zoey asked.

"Spaghetti, Blix, red roses, some music, romantic movies that I know you love to watch, and your Valentine's present." Chase said.

"Chase that's—that's so sweet." Zoey said. "I love it. But...I didn't get you anything."

"If you let me stay and eat with you, that's the best present I could ask for." He told her.

Zoey smiled. As she thought about it, she never realized how sweet, thoughtful, caring, and maybe even cute, Chase was.

At the end of their "date", Chase and Zoey kissed. And when Zoey thought about it...

She liked it.

**Aw, haha. I got bored, and since I have ABSOLUTLEY NO VALENTINE, I thought I'd write something short and sweet. So here it is. And, if you guys like it, and if I get over...um...8 reviews, I might do a sequel. Who knows? Well, I'm outie. Review on...**


End file.
